Pikmin 3, Return to Earth
by General Blaze
Summary: One month after the events of pikmin 2, Olimar and Louie prepare to return to Earth for 2 years to study the pikmin. What will they find? R&R People
1. Da call

Hello readers! PokemonFireRed here. As you may know, I am working on a Ed, Edd, N' Eddy fic right now. However, I've decided to make a pikmin storie as well. This takes place a month after the events of Pikmin 2. I hope you like it!

* * *

PokemonFireRed Presents

Pikmin 3

It has been a month since Captain Olimar and Louie returned from the pikmin planet. Since then, the two have become heroes. For 2 weeks the two heroes have been invited from ceremonies to ceremonies, ranging from the grand opening of Ed's Sea Food and Burgers, to speeches to the public. The two captains thought that they couldn't get any more famous than they were at the moment. Oh how wrong they were.

Olimar was lying down in his recliner watching a cooking show. Right now, they were showing how to make Hocotate sushi. As they showed how to wrap up the fish with the seaweed, Olimar's wife, Rose, came into the room, carrying the phone. "Honey," she began "There's someone on the phone who wants to talk to you."

"Who is it?" Olimar asked while taking a sip of soda.

"He wouldn't tell me his name, but he did say he worked for HSE," Rose stated.

At this comment, Olimar spat out all the soda in his mouth. "HSE!" He yelled "YOU MEAN HOCOTATE SPACE EXPLORATION!"

Hocotate Space Exploration was Hocotate's number one company. It was even more important than Hocotate Freight. Because of HSE, Hocotateians now inhabited 12 planets. If HSE had a phone call for Olimar, then it HAD to be important. In less than a second, Olimar had swiped the phone away from his wife's hands.

"Hello?" He said.

"_Is this Olimar Jackson?_" the person on the phone asked.

"Yes, it is" Olimar replied

"_Good. My name is Will Kelp, President of HSE. I've been keeping an eye on you, and I would like you to do a little job for us."_

End chapter 1

* * *

Sorry for not getting to the pikmin part yet. Don't wory though, it will come. Please R&R. 


	2. Take Off!

sorry about not updating for a while (Writers block). anyway, i hope you like this chapter!

Disclamer: I don't own pikmin (Wish i did though.)

* * *

Chapter 2

We now have arrived at Hocotate Freight. Hundreds of Hocotateians are now standing at the launch pad at Hocotate Freight, waiting for something. Just then a news reporter walks up to the front of the massive crowd. After checking that her make-up was perfect, she cleared her throat, and began to speak to the camera.

"This is Darla Gratch of channel 64 news" she stated. "We are standing outside of launch pad 12 of Hocotate freight, where Captain Olimar and Captain Louie (2 pictures of the captains appear on the screen. Olimar's is showing him smiling, while Louie's shows him picking his nose.) are about to head to the planet earth for a 2 year study of it's native species, the pikmin (Shows a crude crayon drawing of a red pikmin). Little is known about the pikmin, but Olimar hopes that after 2 years of studying the Pikmin will help shed some light on some questions."

As Darla Gratch continued to drone on, Olimar and Louie had just finished changing into their spacesuits. They were also checking their supplies to see if they had enough for 2 years.

"All right Louie, lets go over the supplies one more time." Olimar said.

"Got it" Louie replied.

"Food?"

"Check!"

"Stun guns?"

"Check!"

"Flashlights?"

"Um…Check!"

"All right then Louie" Olimar said, " I think that's that. Let's go."

"WAIT!"

Olimar turned around to see who yelled at him. It turned out to be his boss. When the portly man reached him, he stopped to catch his breath, then began to talk. "Olimar, Louie, I just what to say good luck." He said.

"Thanks boss" Olimar and Louie said together.

With that, the two left for the launch pad. When they got outside, a wave of screams and cheers hit their ears. Everyone was cheering for them, all of them wanting to catch a glimpse of them before they left. As Olimar looked around, has saw his wife waving at him, and next to her stood his kids, Olimar Jr., and Susie. He waved back at them, smiling at them. However, this only lasted for a couple of seconds. As he continued to wave at them, a microphone was shoved in his, closely followed by Darla Gratch.

"Captain Olimar, tell us how you discovered the pikmin planet in the first place" she said.

Olimar looked at her, cleared his throat, and began to speak. "Well, I never intended to find a planet in the first place. I was originally heading to planet Spazz for a well deserved vacation. However, I accidentally crashed with a stray asteroid and crashed landed on planet earth. The rest is history."

"I see, well, thank you for your time Olimar." Darla said "Now you've heard how Olimar discovered Earth. We will come back at 5:00 P.M. This is Darla Gratch, channel 64 news."

Ten minutes later, the ship finally took of into the sky, not to be seen for two years. When the ship reached outer space, it prepared to jump into hyperspace.

"Alright Louie, prepare to enter hyperspace." Olimar ordered

"Yes Olimar."

10 seconds later, a beep was heard, signaling that they were ready.

"NOW!" Olimar yelled.

Louie then pressed a big red button. In an instant, the ship disappeared into hyperspace, and in a matter of seconds, it was already light-years away from Hocotate.

End chapter 2

* * *

I know i haven't got to the pikmin yet. chapter 3 will, trust me. 


	3. A plot and the pikmin

Yay! 3 more reveiws! sniff...you guys rock!

Sasukeblade: Don't worry, there more than just an annoying offical!

KirbyXetreme: Thanks! I will!

Sianaris: Once again, Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 3

An hour after the launch, everyone had left for home, ready to return to their lives. However, one person was still watching the launch. In a very dark room, someone was watching the launch. Once the ship was out of site, it would rewind right back to the beginning of the launch. After watching it go for the 4th time, someone entered the room. "Sir? Are you there?" the person asked.

"Of course I am!" the guy watching TV snapped "I'm just can't get over the fact that Olimar fell for our plot!"

"Yes sir" the other one said "I never knew Olimar was that stupid sir."

"Don't be stupid Kevin!" the guy said. "You know that I've had plenty of practice tricking space pilots to do my bidding!"

"Sorry sir." Kevin said, bowing his head

"I have to say though, Olimar was one of the most easiest pilots I've ever convinced." The guy said.

Just then, he turned around. We can now see his face. The guy had red hair and a block shaped nose. His eyes where black, but they had an evil like presence. He was also an inch taller than Olimar. And on his fancy black suit was a name tag that said '_Will Kelp, CEO of HSE_'. "Little does he know that I've sent some of my finest men to get to the pikmin first, so that when he finds his precious red pikmin, my men would have found all of the other pikmin, and I'll be the richest person EVER?"

While the CEO of HSE ranted on about his brilliant plan, Olimar and Louie had already arrived at the pikmin planet. "Alright Louie, prepare to enter the planet's atmosphere."

"Yes, captain." Louie said.

After the two buckled up, the ship entered the planets atmosphere. As it headed closer to the surface, the ship had to dodge tree branches, birds, and swooping snitch bugs. Louie even thought he saw a snagret snap at them angrily. At last, they landed. After hoping out of the ship, Olimar observed his surroundings. They appeared to be in the ruins of a huge river-side city. Huge crumbling skyscrapers were all over the place. The ruins of what appeared to be a stadium was visible down the street. And in the back round was the ruins of a silver arch, the top part broken off. Just then Louie appeared behind Olimar. "Captain, why are we here?"

"Well Louie, when we left for Hocotate, I noticed the red onion head over here. If we are lucky, we'll be able to find it by dusk." Olimar said. "Our best chance to find the red onion would be to split up, but be careful. We'll meet back here in an hour."

With that, the two split up. 30 minutes later, Louie had reached the ruined arch. When he looked up to see the rest of the arch, he saw a flash of red. Louie looked in the direction of the red and saw their objective. Their was the red onion, and under it stood 10 idle red pikmin. Grinning widely, he opened up his communicator the contact Olimar. "Captain, I've found the red onion, along with ten pikmin."

"_Good work Louie!_" Olimar's voice said over the com-link. "_Were is it?_"

"By the arch sir!" Louie said "I'll try to raise the pikmin numbers a bit until you get here!"

"_All right, I be there soon. Olimar out."_

While Olimar was heading to him, Louie called over the pikmin. Immediately, all ten pikmin ran over to Louie, eagerly waiting for an order. Louie chuckled a bit, then began to look for pellets. After five minutes, he found 5 one pellets, 2 five pellets, and 1 ten pellet. Louie ordered the pikmin to carry the ten pellet back first, then when that was done, he had 5 pikmin carry the one pellets back and the other five carry a five pellet back. Then when that was done, he had all ten pikmin carry back the last five pellet. While the pikmin carried the pellet back, Louie plucked all the new pikmin out of the ground. When the other pikmin brought the pellet back to the onion, Louie waited until the new seeds sprouted. Then he plucked those. "Let's see, 10 plus 14 plus 15 plus 10 equals 49 pikmin. Not bad." Louie said to himself.

"Hey, Louie!" Louie turned around to see who yelled at him. It turned out to be Olimar.

"Hey Captain, what took ya?" Louie asked.

"Had a run in with a Red bulborb." Olimar stated. "I see you managed to bring up the numbers of the pikmin."

"Yes sir." Louie said, smiling

"Well, we better head back to the ship, its getting late."

After Putting the pikmin back in the onion, the two captains headed back to the ship. When they got there, the sun was already starting to set. After 30 more minutes the ship took off. When they where high in the air, the red onion flew behind the ship, ready to land with it the next day.

End chapter 3

* * *

oO Woah, the CEO of HSE is EVIL! Next chapter will coom soon. 


	4. Greenies! Part 1

Woah! 5 reveiws for chapter 3! man, you guys must really like this story!

SasukeBlade: Wait till you see the rest of the story! and i'm going to use both regular and new pikmin colors.

Fairie12123: Thank you, and i'm going to try to make the chapters longer.

Sianaris: I thought of Will Kelp on my own. i'm looking forward to seeing more of your story. and like i said earlier, i'm working on longer chapters.

Hrainian: Thank you!

KirbyXtreme: Thanks, and as a reward for reveiwing all of the chapters so far, you get a cookie and a Gameboy Advance SP...Ok maybe not the GBASP, but you get the cookie!

Disclaimer: I don't own pikmin...yet.

* * *

Chapter 4

Part 1

Olimar grunted as he plucked a new pikmin out of the ground. It has been a week since he and Louie started their expedition, and so far it has gone very well. Not only did the red's numbers increase, but they found out more about the place they were in, which Olimar called Riverside Ruins. The ruined arch was apparently of great importance, manly because they found a sign that, after being translated, said 'St. Louis Arch'. Olimar thought that the arch belonged to someone very important, Louie thought it was a tourist attraction. Then there was the old stadium at the heart of the city. After translating a very old sign on the top of the stadium, they found out that it was called 'Bush Stadium'. They did not know what was in there, but they had a theory on it (they thought it was a gladiator stadium. Yeah right.).

Today the two captains had split up. The two took half of the 102 pikmin that they had. Olimar was at the arch, while Louie was at the stadium. This was their last day at the Riverside Ruins, and Olimar was determined to find out as much as they could before they set out for the Awakening Woods, where Olimar suspected the yellow and white pikmin were. Anyway, Olimar took all of his pikmin, and set out for a building that was near the arch. Yesterday, he and Louie entered that building to find out more on the city with 112 pikmin, however, the building was teeming with Bulborbs. When they went in there, at least 7 Red Bulborbs ambushed them, resulting with the loss of ten reds. However, when they were running from the bulborbs, Olimar thought he saw a deactivated onion, but he didn't give it a second thought until today. Now Olimar was prepared this time. After checking if his stun gun was fully charged, he went into the building, his 53 pikmin following him (I know that half of 102 is 51, but before the chapter started, Olimar had the pikmin harvest a red 1 pellet, which raised the pikmin number to 103. get it, got it? Good.).

For 5 minutes, Olimar walked through the building, closely followed by the reds. Olimar was hoping that this was the right path that he took when running from the bulborbs. Almost as if Sanjuuk answered his prayer, Olimar suddenly heard a loud snore. Turning in the direction that he heard the snore from, his heart skipped a beat. It was one of the same bulborbs that chased him yesterday, and behind it slept the others, all of them snoring loudly.

'_At least now I know I'm heading in the right direction._' Olimar thought.

Slowly and quietly, he sneaked past the small herd, the pikmin following closely. Then, all of a sudden, a pikmin tripped, squeaking in surprise. A loud snort signaled that the bulborb leader had heard the pikmin and woke up. For a few seconds, Olimar stared in horror at the bulborb, and the bulborb stared back. Then, the leader let out a ear splitting roar, waking up all of the others.

"RUN!" Olimar yelled, before running in the opposite direction, the pikmin following him and the bulborbs in hot pursuit.

For several horror filled minutes, Olimar and the pikmin ran from the bulborbs, who were close behind. As Olimar jumped over a small rock, another squeak singnaled that another red tripped. Olimar turned around and made a dash to the red. When he reached it, he picked it up and continued to run. Just then he saw a small crack in the wall, just big enough for him and the pikmin. Turning around, he made a mad dash to the wall. When he reached the wall, he dived into the crack, the pikmin following when the last pikmin mad it in the bulborbs reached them. For a full minute, the bulborb leader made several angy snaps at the wall, before giving up and returning to her nest, the others following.

Olimar sighed. It was a close call. If he had taken a few more seconds in reaching the wall, he might not be here. Olimar sighed again, and turned around to see if all of his pikmin were with him, but he saw something that made him gasp. There was the onion that he was looking for. It had activated (Olimar thought It happened when the bulborbs were still snapping at him) and he could now see that it was a bright green in color. The seed had already sprouted, and it was swaying in the wind, as if it was begging for it to be plucked. Olimar slowly approached it, as if he was mesmerized. When he reached it, he put his hands around the stem, and pulled a squeak confirmed that the pikmin was now out of the ground. Olimar turned around to see the new pikmin, and him gasped at what he saw

End chapter 4 part 1

* * *

Yes, i know it a cliffhanger, but i'm working on part two as i type. And for those of your who can figure out where Olimar and Louie are, the are in St. Louis City Missori, Right between the Arch and Bush Stadium (Go Cardinals!). read and reveiw, or face the wraith of my pikmin army! Mwhahahahahaha! 


	5. Greenies! Part 2

YAY! THE CARDINALS ARE GOING TO THE WORLD SERIES! WOOHOO!...I'm on aren't i?

well, sorry for not updating for so long long, i've been busy.

Salior N: Thanks for the cookie! (Eats it)

manipulator 2.0: Thank you, AND MEET MY BILLION PIKMIN ARMY! MWHAHAHAHA!

SaskueBlade: I got the Idea for having St. Louis in pikmin because it seemed so fitting. I'm also going to use more real life locations, like Tokyo and London.

Kirby Xetreme: all right heres a DS! Just Don't hurt me!

heres chapter 4 part 2!

* * *

Chapter 4

Part 2

For a few seconds Olimar Stared at the new pikmin. Like the onion, it was bright green in color. It also had small flaps of skin reaching from it's wrists to it ankles, and it was about as small as a white. Olimar continued to stare for a few seconds before deciding that he needed to rasie the greens numbers.

"_BEEP-BEEEEEEEEEP!" _Olimar whistled, ordering the pikmin to follow him. The green jumped in surprise, looked at Olimar for a second, then joined the reds, which had gathered behind the captain. Olimar checked to see if all of the pikmin where behind him, then set off.

For a few minutes, Olimar and the pikmin walked through the building, looking for pellets, but finding none. Just when Olimar was about to give up, he spotted something. A green 1 pellet was standing on a legde, and behind it, several more green pellets. Olimar smiled for a while (OH SWEET DIN, I RHYMED!), then frowned. The ledge was too far for the reds to reach, and he wasn't sure if the green can reach it. After a minute of thinking, Olimar decided to see if the little green COULD reach it. He whistled for the green, Almost Immediately, the green came by his side.

Grabbing the pikmin by it's stem, and, aiming carefully, threw it at the legde. Like any pikmin, it flew up in the air, and Olimar began to think that it wouldn't make it, but what happened next made his jaw drop. when the pikmin reached it's highest throwing point, it opened it's arms and legs, and Glided, to the ledge. After it landed on the small land form, it grabbed the I pellt, and began to walk back to the Onion.

Olimar was dumbfounded. The geens could _fly_. Not really fly, but close to it. '_These greens are definitely going to help us_' Olimar thought.

1 hour later

The green's numbers had increased drastically over the hour, they now had 67 greens at their disposal. Olimar was studying the greens for a bit when he heard someone yell "Captain! Captain!"

Olimar turned to see Louie running to him, without his pikmin. "Louie what…"

"I put them back in their onion" Louie said "Where were you! It's almost…"

Louie stopped, for he had just now noticed the greens. Louie looked stupefied, Baffled, speechless. His mouth was opening and closing, but no sound came out. Finally, after watching the greens for a few more seconds, he turn to Olimar. "I thought that there were only five types of pikmin. How come there are greens?" Louie asked.

"Louie, this is a big planet" Olimar said "It's always possible that there are new pikmin type out there, waiting to be discovered. Now, what where saying Earlier?"

"Oh yeah" Louie said, remembering why he was her in the first place. "It's almost sundown."

"Oh, alright then" Olimar said "Louie take the reds back to the Onion, I'll take the greens back"

"Yes, sir!"

Several minutes later, Olimar returned to the ship to get a nice long rest.

End chapter 4

* * *

R&R People!


	6. Author's Note I'm not dead yet!

Author Note

Hey, everyone. It's me, PokemonFireRed, now known as General Blaze. Just wanted to let you know that I'm going to start again on Pikmin 3 Return to Earth, so don't worry. I've been so busy that I've forgotten about this story, but I'll update soon. I'm also working on a Ben 10 fanfic, so I'll be working on that as well. Wish me luck!

General Blaze; I don't do dry cleaning.


End file.
